Death of Angels
by AliceInLa-La-Land1215
Summary: Helen has had enough of living forever. WARNING Death of main characters.


The Death of Angels

AN/ This is one of my earlier works, like really early work, please be gentle with me.

WARNING: Deaths of Main Characters

Helen's P.O.V

Drowning, the feeling was long and bittersweet, Finally, it will soon be over, Light and Dark seemed not so important anymore, Good and Evil, Life and Death, all seemed to vacate my mind, and all that remained was what if's, What if I hadn't turned John away when I had found what he was, What if I had seen it sooner, befitting that the last thought in my mind would be of John Druitt, or Rather, What if I had married John Druitt.

It was an exquisite feeling as my lungs filled with the ice cold liquid that surrounded me, freezing, suffocating me as I felt the last bubbles leave my open mouth while I stared at the open hole in the ice above me, willing myself to fall unconscious so I could rest in peace, Finally, all went black.

John's P.O.V

I could have sworn I heard the sound of braking ice, but surely, no-one would be foolish enough to actually walk on the ice lake only three days into winter, wondering if I was losing my mind once more, I wondered over the sound of the break, not only was it unlikely that someone would step on the ice, but I was totally isolated, or so I thought, out here at the end of a steep valley, the only person to know my location was...No she couldn't possibly

"Helen" my breath was fog in the cold air, I had come to the lake's edge, seeing there was indeed a break in the ice, my heart sat in my throat as I carefully made my way over to the hole, getting down on all fours at first then to an army crawl over to the break

Sure enough Helen would have walked on the ice, knowing of her condition for a few weeks now, all she wanted was for it to end, and no matter what I tried I could not get her to see reason

"Helen" looking down at the hole, seeing her there, my mind went blank and I plunged myself into the water, thank the heavens that she was not in the deeper part,

Teleporting both her and myself on my cabin porch, for a brief second I was on top of her, pulling myself away I made sure all the water that had been around us had fallen away with the transition, quickly running my hand over her ice cold cheek I noticed she wasn't breathing like I thought she'd be,

Pulling off her scarf and basically ripping her jacket out of my way, I lent my ear against her chest, faint, but still beating, I drew back, looking down at her for a moment, thinking how all the creature inside of me always screamed for her death, but without it in me, all I felt was a heartbreaking sadness that threatened to consume me, 'you need to save her' a new voice in my head whispered, but this time I knew it didn't come from the back of my mind, it came from my heart.

Normal P.O.V

As the fire crackled John set to work on changing them both into something drier so they wouldn't get sick, modesty was beyond him, for he'd already seen her naked, and as she was unconscious, 'what she doesn't know won't hurt her', he could just say he kept his eyes closed, but would that make her feel better or worse?, knowing that he had known her body so well that he could undress her then dress her with his eyes shut? dressing her in one of shirts and pants, even socks, that didn't fit just right, but was meant to keep her warm, taking their wet cloths and putting them in the drier so they could be nice and warm when he redressed her again,

John left it at 'don't ask don't tell', laying down next to her in the fire light, he wondered what it would have been like to have lived with the woman in front of him, by his side for the past hundred years, how Ashley would have grown up then, in the Victorian era,

'oh, what I vision she would have been back then, the boy's wouldn't have known what to make of her' he thought with a brief smile on his lips, only to have it vanish when Helen stirred slightly from what seemed another restless sleep, she had woken and fallen asleep several times since he had given her CPR and practically got his neck bitten off by a very Pissed(capital P) Helen Magnus,

"Helen, Love" he whispered sweetly, making a smile spread across her lips, without registering where she was, or rather, WHEN she was, Helen turned against his side and buried her face in his shirt, sighing in contentment, "You might want to stop that, before you get me in trouble"

"What ever for Mr Druitt" she mumbled, fisting her hands in his shirt

"As much as I adore staring in your dreams Dear Helen, You, might want to stop what you're doing before you start blaming Me"

"Blaming you for what?" she mumbled into his chest, she woke up a little bit more, but not enough to realize what she was doing was out of the norm, "John, you aren't making..." she fell silent, but didn't move, "John" she whispered, from in his chest, she was shaking slightly and at first he thought it was from the cold, but her soft sobs found their way to his ears,

"Shush" wrapping his arms around her, he tightly brought her to his chest, resting his head on top of her's, he fought to hold his own tears.

"Dear Helen, Why would you do such a thing?" he asked quietly to the air as she slept against him, well, he thought she slept, hoped,

"I'm sick of it dragging on" she answered as quietly as his question had been asked, "and I have nothing more to live for"

"Am I nothing?" she looked up at him suddenly, there was so much hurt in his voice,

"Why?" she asked, watching his face, "why would you still care, why would you try, I sent them all to their deaths, i killed my friends, Ashley, i killed my daughter, our daughter, how, why would you still care for me after everyone i have killed?" he just raised his eye brows, "I surely didn't stand by you when I should have back then, so why now?"

"but you know you should have, and i am, and will not budge, have you not seen?"

"I have seen, i just want to know why you haven't turned from me too?"

"Because" he pursed, he wasn't sure if she wanted to know,

"Because?" she watched him, her blue eyes sparkling in the firelight,

"Because I love you Helen Magnus" to say she was shocked was an understatement, she looked the same as when he had suggested they start courting, her blush was the same, and the shock in her eyes, but the love was still there too, "No matter what you have SAID you have done, or what you have actually accomplished, i will forever love you, from all those years ago at oxford, and for all eternity" he added with a smile looking down at her.

before she could calculate the outcome, Helen lent up and captured his lips in an agonizingly slow, but very passionate kiss, he kissed her back with equal passion, they pulled apart for oxygen, He stared into her eyes for a long moment with one arm wrapped tight around her, his free hand drifted to gently wipe the tears from her face, 'sweet Helen' he kissed her forehead, thinking it over this time, she kissed him soundly and more needy then passionate as she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer, she tugged him on top of her, his heat and weight felt so good against her almost freezing body, her trembling hands found their way underneath his shirt to rest against his warm and very toned chest, just over his heart, "It is yours" he whispered gruffly against her lips, she smiled and continued to kiss him, she raked her hands down his chest to the belt loops in his pants.


End file.
